20112009
by HilaryRWebb
Summary: Paige's friend has died 15 days before the release of New Moon in cinema. The funeral is held on that date. Paige has to choose where her loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**20.11.2009**

Chapter One

_15 days before_

On the 4th November 2009, a girl named Paige sent a message to her friend on MSN. The message was:

"NEW MOOOOOOOON"

Her friend closed the conversation and walked into the bath room and began to run the bath. She leant over the sink while it was running and accidentally pushed a bottle of moisturiser into the bath. She swore and put the bottle back on the side. As she climbed into the bath she felt the warm water on her cold skin. Suddenly the warmth was gone. She looked down. The pool of water that was originally there was gone. She stood up, utterly confused. As she lifted herself she felt her feet slip on the thick layer of moisturiser coating the bottom of the bath. Her knees buckled and her shins hit the side of the bath with a deafening crack. She screamed in agony. Her whole body toppled and she hit her head on the corner of the sink. She screamed again. She breathed again. Her breathing slowed. Her breathing stopped.

***

_Today. _Paige's thoughts filled with this word. Her decision needed to be made. She had to chose where her loyalties lied. She carefully pulled herself out of her new moon bed covers. Her phone flashed up with 3 texts. All saying the same thing. "Are you coming?"

She couldn't. She couldn't face leaving new moon for her friend's funeral. It sounded horrible. The thought of it. How could she ever read new moon again?

"Paige!" Her mother called "Are you ready for the funeral?"

"I'm not going mum!"  
"What! Paige you are going! How could you not!" Her mother's surprised voice echoed in Paige's head.

"New Moon mum. Don't you know the date?"

"Are you joking?"

"DO I SOUND LIKE I'M JOKING!" Paige felt her temper leave her.

Paige heard her mother's footsteps leave the house, slamming the door angrily.

Paige sent a group text to them all say: "No. New Moon. I can't believe you aren't coming with me."

Paige dressed in her "Obsessive Cullen Disorder" top. And grabbed her scooter.

She was 5 hours early but she didn't care. She sat there while the staff gave her weird looks. At last 7:40pm arrived.

Paige rose and ran the screen. She sat in the middle of the 6 seats she originally had, with people giving her even more weird looks.

The opening credits began to role. Paige's heart was beating more and more. Then she felt flushed. "NEW MOON" came up in big letters on the screen and Paige felt herself fall of the chair. The last thing she saw was the screen explode.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_15 days later_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Paige dear. Be quiet now."

"NO! Let Me OUT! NOW!" Paige's shrill voice echoed out from the sound proof room.

"Paige. We've told you. When you calm down, when you _recover_ you'll be free to go." The polite nurse was trying exceptionally hard to keep her voice steady and content.

"_RECOVER?! RECOVER _MY ARSE!"

"Paige, _please._ You're being difficult."

"Difficult?" This was the last word the nurse could make. The rest were muffled swears.

"Excuse me?" Paige's voice had calmed down extensively.

"Yes?"

"Um, what's the date?"

"It's the 5th of December." The nurse tried to whisper.

Paige's painful cry was worse than another. You could hear her trying to scratch her way out of the padded cell.

***

"Paige?"

"What?"

"It's me, your mum."

"Mum? MUM!" Paige's voice grew excited, "MUM you've got to get me out of here! Please, please, ple-" Paige's voice broke down in tears.

"Well, they think it's too early. But I've decided I want you home. Okay? So calm down and we'll go home."

Paige's mum wandered off to sign some forms. Within an hour Paige was allowed to go. Cradled round the shoulder by her mother Paige was guided past the J.K Rowling Mental health institute.

"Why did they put me there mum?"

"You reacted badly to the fall. Don't you remember? You kept screaming about the films Paige. You attacked someone trying to see it. Remember?"  
"Oh I guess that makes sense. Um, Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Could, do you think, we do something tonight to celebrate my homecoming?"

"Anything. What did you have in mind?"

"Um, there's this film I want to see..."

"No! No way. Sorry Paige but look what it's done to you."

"But Mummy!"

"No."

Paige didn't worry. She had a plan involving her and scoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 3:00am in the morning. Paige's normal bed time she'd just finished her coursework and was ready to go out. She was wearing her "I wanna see new moon so move out my way biatch!" T-shirt. She pulled her toggle coat round her and put the hood up. She sneaked down stairs knowing it was unnecessary to "sneak" her family wouldn't wake until 5 when Paige ran in there banging saucepans.

She ran into the porch and grabbed her scooter, scoot. She pulled on her uggs and wheeled it out the door. It was chilly outside but she liked the cold she felt invincible, like a vampire. She scooted all through the town getting dodgy looks from the few people that were up. She scooted into the festival leisure park in Basildon.  
"Crap, its shut" she said to herself. She scooted round the back and found a pretty stupid door labelled "Cinema control entrance including all the tapes of the films we show".  
"Tee hee, it's just my luck MUHUHAHAHA! Oh shit that was loud." She said to herself evilly.  
"Excuse, are you going in there?" a voice made Paige jump.  
"Erm, maybe, maybe not, do you work here?" Paige responded.  
"Psh no, I'm going to watch a film move out my way, tosser." Replied the 17 year old boy.  
"Wait! Are you going to see New Moon, can I go with you?"  
"Newbie, tut, come on then and be quiet."  
He swung the door round with a steady quick at the bottom of the frame. Paige followed him into the dark room which led to a corridor lit only by moonlight seeping through a small window and the top. They walked into the 4th room on the right and Paige found herself in a projector control room where the films were played from.  
"You say you wanted to watch new moon then?" He asked Paige  
"Er, yeah please, hey what's your name?" She responded.  
"Weylor" he said as he riffled through the film cases.  
"Weylor!? WTF! That's not even a name!" Paige exclaimed.  
"Shut up and watch the film." Weylor whispered.  
"Oh right yeah, I'm Paige by the way."  
"Shhh!"

***

Paige walked out and said bye to Weylor she grabbed her scooter and scooted off. The film wasn't what she expected. She was distracted. She didn't watch it properly. She didn't know why. Although she did think Weylor was something to do with it.

She arrived at her house and snuck back upstairs changed into her running gear and went for her jog. When she returned she woke her family got ready for school and went to school. She didn't pay attention in any classes, she didn't hear her friends but she realised at one point she'd doodled "Weylor" in pink bubble writing and drawn hearts and flowers round it.

Did Paige, PAIGE, have a crush on someone she now only realised was ginger, called Weylor?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Paige dear? Is that you?" whispered the old but sweet voice of the librarian, Miss Ashton.  
"Of course it's me you knob. Who else would it be? Idiot" Paige replied moving round the stand of books.  
"May I ask where you've been you disappeared for days! Have you been quite well? Your company was sorely missed by myself and my coleuges." Miss Ashton said weakly.  
"Listen lady, go don't like me and you're fucked up in the head if you think I like you. FYI I was in a mental home because apparently I'm a "crazy person", but if that's what it takes to get you to piss off, GRRRRRRRR!!!" Paige bellowed the growl so loud librarians in their offices, upstairs on the other side of the building pulled their heads out their books. Miss Ashton scurried of whimpering.  
"Yeah you run away!" Paige called out.  
Paige was in the library as usual but this time she hadn't even considered going over to the Twilight saga stand, she was in the "teen romance" section to which she had no idea existed. She was looking for books she could relate to, and twilight wasn't THAT helpful. She had 17 books in her library "deluxe card holders book cart" when she scurried over to the "Babies" section. She pulled out the "big book of baby name" flicked to W to find Weylor. She found that apparently it is a name but no one is called it really anymore.  
"Humph, what to do now..." Paige muttered to herself. She walked over to the self check out section and checked the books out with her deluxe card. She walked outside cart in tow and was thinking where to go.  
She decided to call her friends to see if they wanted to go out.  
"Heya, Kate. It's Paige."  
"Piss off." Came Kate's stern voice.  
"What why? It's me PAIGE!"  
"I know who you are you dick, seriously leave me alone."  
"But, why?"  
"Why'd you think?! Paige! Sarah's dead! You don't even care! You missed the funeral. And apparently you've just got out the mental place."  
"Well, Sarah's dead so I don't care and you should respect my, - um,- creative brain – waves. Yeah!"  
"Leave me alone Paige." The phone went dead.  
"Well..." Paige though. She dialled another number.  
"Hello?"  
"Millicent! BABES! It's me Paige!"  
The phone when dead.

Paige was utterly confused. What was going on? The other day when she didn't hear her friends, was it maybe because she doesn't have any?  
"Oh shit." Paige whispered as she reached her front door "What the hell am I gonna do now?"

***

2:25am. Paige finished her homework and headed for the cinema this time wearing a different T-shirt than a twilight related one. It read "Hey Weylor! It's Paige! Shall we be friends?" She thought it was totally classy and Weylor would really think it's cool. She got there and waited a few minutes but decided it was too cold so she kicked the door at the bottom and pushed the door slowly.  
"Weylor?" she called "Lover bo- Oh hello." She'd walked into one of the theatres. And had 2 very puzzled people staring at her. One was Weylor he had his arm around the other one. It was a girl and he had her lipstick all around his mouth.  
"Paige. What, um are you doing here?" Weylor asked  
Paige thought for a moment. She obviously passed out and he gave her CPR that's all. She sat down next to him and said "Watching a film. Give me a kiss sugar" With that Paige leaned forward and kissed Weylor right on his lips.

From the look on both their faces Paige thought it looked as though she might have done something, wrong or weird? Nahh...


End file.
